One Day
by iJaYS
Summary: Friendship Fic. Kagami injured his leg and now it's healed but he's too scared to try again. Just a random first fic.


Kagami gulped as he stared at the basketball board then diverted his attention to Himuro. "I-I can't, Tatsuya. I mean my leg is healed and that's great and all… but what if…" He trailed off. Tatsuya glared at him. "So is this it, huh Kagami? And I thought you wanted to prove to the Generation of Miracles that you _can_ and _will _be the No. 1 in Japan!" Himuro growled. The red-head didn't dare meet his sort-of brother's eyes. He just couldn't. It was true that he wanted to be the best but he was scared. He broke his leg in a street basketball game which hurt like _hell, _Coach pretty much want to beat the crap out of him and he had no doubt that she would have if they weren't in a hospital and he wasn't in a hospital bed with his leg in a cast. And now that his leg is healed playing basketball scared him, which was a miracle! He _loved_ basketball. He was called basketball idiot for a reason! But the thought of once again breaking his leg and feeling the pain again scared him.

Tatsuya narrowed his eyes at his brother and growled silently. The moron wanted to be the best, how can he do that if he can't even get over the trauma of breaking his leg!? The black haired teen scowled. "So after all this you're nothing but a coward," this caught the tiger's attention, "a liar, and an arrogant jerk that doesn't live up to his words." Kagami growled, "Don't push it Tatsuya" The other boy just smirked, "You're nothing but word. All bark no bite."

Kagami rushed forward and stole the ball from his friend in, what seemed to be, a blink of an eye. Himuro smiled, not bothering to chase after him. He got the reaction he wanted. Tatsuya watched as Kagami jumped and slammed the ball into the hoop. With his eyes blazing with renewed fire, he turned to Himuro and snarled. "How's that for 'an arrogant jerk who doesn't live up to his words' huh, Tatsuya?"

Tatsuya grinned and clapped his hands "Wow Taiga, impressive!" Kagami huffed and held his head up high, "Hn, eating your words now?" The raven haired teen's grin grew larger, "You even managed to break the hoop!" Kagami smirked "Damn right I- huh?" Tiger looked at his hand and, as if someone just appeared out of nowhere, he yelped and jumped back, dropping the hoop on the ground, "E-eh? Wha-what the-I- you…" Kagami sputtered, his companion only watched, obviously amused, "Ahhh! This is your fault, Tatsuya! You got me riled up and then I just had to do it and then, then… then this!" Kagami cried out. Himuro chuckled, then looking past Taiga, his expression changed. His eyes sparkled and he looked like a child in a candy store.

"Um, Tatsuya, you okay?" Himuro didn't answer, instead he pointed behind Kagami. The younger raised an eyebrow and turned around. Then, he saw 'it'. He froze, his skin paled and his body started to shake with fear. A fluffy, cute dog stood in front of him, its head tilted to the side and barking cutely, to Himuro that is. Kagami however saw a completely different image. What he saw wasn't a cut dog with fluffy ears but a three headed beast roaring at him and, for the second time that day, he yelped and ran behind Tatsuya." Mo-mon-monster"

"Awww but it's too cute, Taiga! Look!" Himuro took the dog and pushed it towards Kagami's face. The tiger screamed, almost, because he was a man and a man like him will never scream…much. Then, he ran behind a nearby bench. "T-tatsuya, stop it." The younger teen pleaded. "Huh? Awww, but it's so cute!" Himuro grinned. He watched Taiga cower in fear and after deciding that it was enough teasing for today, he let the dog go. Kagami sighed, relieved, before growling, "That wasn't even funny, Tatsuya!" as he walked towards his brother, only to notice that he was shaking with tears in his eyes. "Huh? O-oi are you alright? Did the dog hurt you? Were you bitten!? Oi, Tatsuya!" Kagami panicked. "N-no, no-nothing l-like th-tha-that" he managed. Kagami frowned before it clicked. The bastard was _laughing_ at him! And to think he bothered worrying that that beast bit him! "Tatsuya you jerk!" said boy bursted out laughing unable to hold it in any longer. Kagami scowled. "I'm just happy that you're still scared of dogs" Tatsuya grinned, finally getting a hold of himself. "Huh? What's there to be happy about?"

"Well, I could use it to my own advantage." Tatsuya smiled. "Huh? How?" the clueless idiot asked. "Well, for instance, I could bully you into treating me to lunch." "What if I say no?" Taiga asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh but you will. You'll treat me to lunch. You know why, Taiga? Because you wouldn't want a three headed monster in your bed, now would you?" Himuro smiled, sending shivers down the red-head's spine. And somehow, Kagami was reminded of a short red-haired captain. Kagami gulped. "Well there goes my allowance


End file.
